The Sun Shining Through
by Aemilius95
Summary: Sequel to 'A Confession in the Rain'. After finally confessing to each other, Naruto and Hinata are more than happy. However, they now have to tell the one person that could put a stop to that happiness, the one called Hiashi Hyuuga - the Father.


**The Sun Shining Through**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO - unfortunately

**A/N: I'm sorry for not getting to the sequel sooner but I had a bit of writers block in the middle of this story, then there's also the fact that I'm a full-time uni student as well as working part-time so I had no time AT. ALL. Anyways, I apologise for my delay and I hope you enjoy my story.**

* * *

There was light, shining through the square window as it light up the dark apartment, it had come to rest on a young woman's face which was causing her to slowly wake up.

Hinata Hyuuga woke up with sunlight on her face, and after a few seconds, she moved her head into her pillow so that the sun wouldn't be sitting on her eyes, taking a deep breath, Hinata almost straight away noticed two important things – that that her pillow had a earthy and ramen scent to it, along with the fact that it moved. Slowly processing things, Hinata gently lifted her head from where it was resting on, then rubbing her eye with her hand she shot straight up like a rod with a deep red blush on her face. She was trying to remember why she was in Naruto's apartment and was resting on his shoulder… in his arms.

Then, slowly the memories from last night came to her: Meeting Naruto in the rain, both of them confessing to each other, coming back to Naruto's apartment and finding out about the Kyuubi no Kitsune, her accepting him for being a jinchuuriki, then the both of them talking into the night, finding more about each other, like, their families (A/N: Naruto told her about his father being the fourth) and their lives before they were at the Academy together.

It put it simply; Hinata was _very, very_ pissed off at the majority of the village at the moment and vice versa would be said for Naruto who was also, _very, very _pissed off with her clan Elders because they were the main reason why Hinata was so badly treated within the clan.

Hinata smiled to herself, she had finally re-confessed to her love and _he had accepted, _so, they were now_ – boyfriend and girlfriend!_ It took all of Hinata's will-power not to squeal like a fangirl. Hinata felt something around her waist tighten and looking down, Hinata saw a hand and arm that was attached to Naruto.

Blushing another deep red, Hinata slowly put her head back on Naruto's shoulder quite ready to go back to sleep on her comfy pillow. However, another memory from last night had popped up into her head, of how Naruto had never had a home cooked meal.

Hinata became determined right then and there to cook her Naru-kun a home cooked meal for this morning. Slowly easing herself out of Naruto's arms, Hinata got up and stretched - sleeping on a couch doesn't do wonders for your back.

She noticed for the first time that morning what she was wearing and blushed again. Last night, noticing that her clothes were completely soaked from the rain, Naruto had given her one of his sleeping shirts and shorts to use while her clothes dried after they had finished talking about the Kyuubi.

Thinking back, Hinata remembered getting changed in the bathroom while Naruto had changed in his bedroom. She had stripped off her bulky jacket, mesh shirt and pants and she was left with only her underwear. Hinata had felt embarrassed while she had put on the large sleeping shirt and found that it had only come to her upper thighs.

Looking around for the shorts and putting them on, Hinata couldn't see them considering they were hidden under the large shirt and when she had stepped out, she saw that Naruto was dressed in a loose white t-shirt with black baggy pants without his headband on, so in short, he had looked hot.

Naruto was looking out of a window at the time, watching the rain pelter down. Naruto had turned his head when she stepped on a creaking floorboard, and had smiled a _real _gentle smile at her and told her that she looked gorgeous, she had blushed at the complement and said 'thank-you' then stated that he looked very handsome. Naruto had also blushed before walking over to her and had grabbed both her hands to pull her to the couch to talk some more.

While wandering into Naruto's kitchen when she was thinking of last night, Hinata noticed that the clock in there was showing the time 6:30 AM. Hinata once again smiled, happy that she hadn't overslept. She could imagine what could have happened if either her father or Neji-nii-san had found her sleeping on Naruto, especially with what she was wearing, Hinata shuddered, it wouldn't have been a pretty sight.

Coming out of her reverie, Hinata walked over to the kitchen cupboards and when she opened them she was grateful that they were mostly stocked with actual food and not ramen. Hinata recalled Naruto mentioning in passing that he actually ate food that wasn't ramen; it was just easier to cook the ramen, plus he was obsessed with the food.

Hinata giggled at remembering when Naruto complained that his Sensei and team-mate Sakura constantly harassing him to eat other foods, she knew he wasn't really upset, he was just being childish which she found cute. Naruto was happy that his team-mate and sensei cared for him.

Hinata stood there for about a minute before deciding what to cook Naruto. Hinata knew that Naruto was a big eater so it was perfect for her Naru-kun to have a big home-cooked breakfast.

Hinata started to gather the needed materials for breakfast and she felt a warm feeling settle in her stomach at feeding her _boyfriend_. That single word gave Hinata the feeling that she was on cloud nine.

During their talk last night, Naruto had told her about the danger of being with him but she felt that as long as she was beside Naruto, she could accomplish anything, while thinking this, Hinata had started to cook breakfast.

Cooking was a one of Hinata's favourite things to do and at the thought of putting her cooking skills to use for _her_ Naru-kun was perfect…

Perfect – that was the only word that could describ how she felt and how her life was at the moment.

After splitting the breakfast and putting it on two separate plates, Hinata opened the fridge and she was glad that Naruto had stocked up the fridge as well and after getting out something to drink, she put it back into the fridge.

Hinata then put the finished breakfast on the table and then went about setting the table to eat. Nodding at her finished masterpiece that was breakfast, Hinata went to wake up her Naru-kun.

Walking back towards the lounge room, Hinata noticed that Naruto hadn't moved from where she had left him but she had softly giggled because one of Naruto's hands was slowly moving where it seemed to be searching for something. Hinata then gently smiled because the hand that was moving was the one that was around her waist when she woke up this morning. Naruto was looking for her warmth.

Moving over to Naruto, Hinata stretched her hand out to shake him awake when she was quickly grabbed by Naruto and pulled into his chest. Hinata then went a deep red as she again tried to wake Naruto up for breakfast. Before Hinata was able to speak she was stopped by Naruto who mumbled in his sleep.

"Hinaaa-hime…st-stop, that tickles"

Blushing another deep red over her other blush, Hinata wondered what Naruto could be dreaming about to mumble something like that…stopping her thoughts before they led somewhere where she would probably faint, Hinata again, went to speak.

"Naru-kun, wake up~."

While Hinata was speaking she was gently shaking Naruto, it was so that he would be more likely to actually open his eyes. But Naruto just moved his head so it was now snuggling against her neck instead of where it was on the back of the couch.

Feeling her face heat up to where you could probably fry an egg on it, Hinata was struggling to stay conscious. She was currently curled up in Naruto's lap with her hands lying against his chest along with her face that was also pressed against Naruto's chest. Whereas Naruto was currently spooned with her and his arms tightly around her waist with his face was buried in her neck and he was inhaling deeply. Hinata went back to gently shaking Naruto awake for breakfast.

"N-Naru-kun, y-y-you need to wake up, its t-time for breakfast" stuttered Hinata through her blush, and this time she was able to get Naruto to open his eyes and he squinted against the sunlight that was in face where he then buried his head deeper in her neck and shoulder and mumbled something that sounded like 'five more minutes'.

Giggling at that her Naru-kun was not a morning person she repeated herself one last time.

"Naru-kun, its time to get up and have breakfast" That time it got Naruto awake because he had shot up and had pulled her back by the shoulders and as Naruto looked her over, he seemed to be looking to conform something. After a few minutes with no-one speaking and all Naruto was doing was staring at her, Hinata decided to take the initiative.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun" That seemed to set him off because for the second time that morning she was pulled against his chest, gently this time. Naruto was slightly shuddering and slowly things clicked in her head. Last night must have seemed too good to be true to Naruto when all he's had in his life had been rejections along with many people that just don't care about him, so, for her to still be there and wishing him a good morning would have been surreal.

Hinata wanted to assure him that she was real and that she was going to stick by him through anything, so she waited for Naruto to speak. Slowly, Naruto brought Hinata from his chest and again looked at her but he spoke first this time.

"Y-you're here…you're still here, It wasn't a dream was it? I-I really told you everything?" the tone that her Naru-kun spoke in, broke her heart so she quickly assured him. She nodded her head and answered his questions, in order.

"Yes, I'm still here Naruto. I'll be here, by your side, as long as you let me and if that's forever then I'll gladly stay by you for forever and more. It wasn't a dream and you really told me everything." Hinata closed her smiling mouth, proud of herself for not stuttering once and waited for Naruto's reaction and response.

She didn't have to wait too long because as soon she stopped speaking Naruto's face lit up like you told a child that he could eat all the candy he wanted, or ramen in Naruto's case, and he suddenly stood up and the next second Hinata was up in the air and being swung around in a circle by Naruto in his joy.

At first she 'eeped' then seeing the pure joy on her Naru-kun's face she started to giggle. He slowly brought her back towards the ground and as her feet touched the ground Naruto asked another question.

"You really mean that Hina-hime?" Hinata blushed at her nickname while she smiled a warm smile to Naruto and simply said,

"Yes I do, Naru-kun." Naruto then brought his mouth to hers. The kiss was slow and innocent but Hinata could feel all of Naruto's emotions in that one kiss, so she kissed him back putting all of her own emotions in the kiss.

After what seemed hours when it was merely seconds, they broke apart and just stood there, basking in each other. Hinata broke the silence first.

"Ano…N-Naru-kun, breakfast is getting cold." Said a breathless Hinata, Naruto straightened and his eyes widened.

"You cooked breakfast for me Hina-hime?" his question sounded breathy and Hinata nodded and answered him,

"Yes, you told me last night that you hadn't had a home-cooked meal so I decided to cook you breakfast" Hinata broke off and started to get nervous "t-that's a-all right isn't it?" Naruto stood there for a few more seconds in shock before he brought his head down to Hinata's level and replied to her.

"Its fine, Hina-hime" Naruto stopped, before saying,

"Thank-you, Hinata." That simple sentence made her feel like she was once again on cloud nine. It also seemed like Naruto wasn't only thanking her for making breakfast but for also loving him.

Taking the initiative this time, Hinata brought her mouth to Naruto's again and pressed against hi lips. Feeling him smirk into her lips, Hinata felt Naruto open his mouth slightly and bring his tongue to her lips, swiping it along her mouth.

Gasping at the wet muscle, Hinata felt Naruto's tongue intrude into her mouth. Blushing hard, Hinata shyly brought her tongue to touch Naruto's and was rewarded by another smirk on his lips and his tongue brushing along Hinata's.

Naruto was euphoric, he was kissing the girl of his dreams and she was now his girlfriend. Hinata had accepted him for himself and that was all he could ask for. When Hinata had responded to his intrusion of tongue with her own, Naruto once more swiped his tongue in her mouth before slowly withdrawing.

Quickly coming back from pure bliss, Hinata tried to clear her mind after that completely amazing kiss, remembering that breakfast was getting cold, Hinata tightened her hands where they were resting on Naruto's forearms and gently tugged his arms towards where breakfast was waiting.

Getting the gesture, Naruto allowed Hinata to lead him to the dinning room table; he could now the delicious smell of breakfast and entering the room, Naruto was once again shocked for the third time that morning of what Hinata would and did do for him.

The first was for Hinata still being here, in the morning and by his side, and the love that she felt for him and the second being that his Hina-hime had cooked breakfast just because he had never had a home-cooked meal.

"Naru-kun?" hearing his nick-name brought him out of the reverie that he had been in and Naruto saw that Hinata was already seated at the table. Following suit, Naruto sat down and grabbing his chopsticks, said,

"Itadakimasu" before grabbing his part of breakfast and started to eat. After the first bite, Naruto was surprised at how good the food tasted and told Hinata so.

"Hina-hime, this is amazing, you really cooked all of this?" Looking at Hinata, Naruto could see that she was embarrassed at his praise and at his nickname as she nodded to his question. Seeing this as an opportunity to learn some more about Hinata, Naruto asked another question.

And for the next 30 minutes Hinata and Naruto talked about anything and everything that they hadn't been able say or talk about last night. Little did they realize their love would be put to the test by Hinata's father, Hiashi (**A/N**: Cue the dramatic music).

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hyuuga compound, at 7AM, Hiashi was in his study at his desk with some green tea in hand, trying to go through some paperwork. As he went to take a sip, there was knock at the door. Putting down the tea before he could take the sip, Hiashi spoke.

"Enter." A branch house member slid open the door, entered the room and closed the door, the branch house member then bowed and kneeled on the floor.

"Your business?" Hiashi asks briefly (he wasn't a morning person), the branch house member then goes to reply,

"Hiashi-sama, I have just returned from Hinata-sama's room and the bed hasn't been slept in, and she isn't the Hyuuga training hall, dining room or in the kitchen." There was a pause before Hiashi replied.

"I see, thank you" Hiashi took a sip of his tea before continuing, "When you leave, please send in Neji." The branch house member bowed then answered,

"Of course, Hiashi-sama." The branch house member got up from his position on the floor and opened and closed the door, after a few minutes wait and a half drained cup of tea, Neji arrived.

Opening and closing the study door, Neji bowed and then went to kneel on the floor like the branch house member had before him. Neji spoke,

"You asked for me, Uncle?" Hiashi nodded and after he took another sip of tea, he then spoke.

"Neji, I want you to go looking for Hinata." There was a pause when Neji replied,

"Again, Uncle? What happened?" After taking another sip of tea (that kept him AWAKE), Hiashi answered his nephew.

"Her bed wasn't slept in again, so, it seems she was out late training…again, however that might not be the case last night as it was raining, so she might have stayed over a friends place. None the less bring Hinata straight to me, this not coming home at night even if last night was an exception, must stop." Neji nodded in agreement, he got up and turned towards the door while saying,

"Yes Uncle, I'll go looking for her now." Hiashi raised one eyebrow and asked,

"Have you had breakfast yet Neji?" Neji looked over at his uncle in slight surprise but smiled a tiny smile and said,

"Yes Uncle, I have." Nodding at the answer, Hiashi waved for Neji to leave. Nodding at the gesture, Neji left his Uncle's study. Hiashi now alone once again sipped at his tea.

"I have a feeling like it's going to be an interesting day." Stated Hiashi to himself, he also had a weird feeling, like he should be getting out the family sword…

Outside the Hyuuga compound, Neji was standing at the entrance, thinking. He started to walk towards the training ground that his cousin uses most often, and after a 5 minute walk, Neji arrived at the training ground.

"Byakugan." Muttered Neji, gazing around the training ground and finding no one, especially Hinata-sama, Neji widened his range to the surrounding training areas and still finding nothing, Neji became both glad and concerned.

Glad, because Hinata didn't fall asleep at the training grounds so she didn't get wet from the rain but also concerned because she wasn't here.

"Where could she be if she's not here?" Neji questioned himself. Walking away from the training ground Neji started to think of where Hinata-sama could be. Her team doesn't train until 9AM and it was only 7:10 in the morning. It's also too early to go see Kurenai and the baby, also Hinata wouldn't impose on Kurenai like that, where could she be then?

Neji was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a voice call out his name, he stopped, turned and saw Tenten jogging towards him, waving her hand in greeting. Coming up beside him, she dropped her waving arm and put both her hands behind her back.

"Tenten." Smiling at her name she replied,

"Hey, Neji." Tenten paused to gather her thoughts before continuing, "Are you alright? I've been calling your name for a few minutes now, without you even acknowledging that you heard me."

Neji replied, "Sorry Tenten, I was trying to figure out where Hinata-sama could have gone." Tenten looked puzzled at his answer,

"Didn't she come home last night?" when Neji shook his head to indicate no, Tenten continued, "That's strange, I saw Hinata last night and when we started talking she said she was headed straight home, said her father was getting upset with how late she's been getting home, and that was before it started to rain."

Now it was Neji's turn to be puzzled, he shook his head again, "Hinata-sama's bed was never slept in, and she wasn't anywhere in the house or in her usual training ground." Tenten asked another question,

"Was Hinata in any of the other surrounding training grounds?"

Neji shook his head to mean no, "I used my Byakugan and I couldn't see her anywhere." Tenten now brought one of her hands from behind her back and brought it to her chin in thought.

"She wouldn't have stayed over a friends place because she told me she was going straight home even though it looked like it was going to start raining soon." Neji replied with,

"Then what do we do next?" Neji and Tenten then brainstormed on where Hinata could be but the list was extremely short.

"Before we start to panic that something might have happened to Hinata-sama…" Neji started, "We should search the village for her before we tell the Hokage."

Tenten nodded in agreement and then voiced a concern, "Neji…we can't search the entire village for Hinata, with just the two of us it would take too long."

Neji thought about the valid point that Tenten made. Neji voiced the line of thought that was running through his head to Tenten,

"I'm hesitant to bring Hinata-sama's team-mates to help, I have a feeling that Kiba would over-react no matter what we would say and could cause a panic. Shino would be of help; however, he's out on a mission with Ino, Choji and Shikamaru."

Tenten contributed to the thought, "Lee would be just as bad as Kiba. Sakura might be of help but I know for a fact that she's going to be at the hospital the entire day and she wouldn't be _able_ to help..."

There was another person that would be perfect but Tenten was slightly afraid of Neji's reaction but voiced the thought anyway,

"What about Naruto?" There was silence for about 10 seconds before Neji spoke up.

"Actually, with how many clones that Naruto can make, he would be able to help greatly but I'm worried that he might over-react to the situation." Tenten raised an eyebrow at the last few words.

"Weren't _we_ also starting to panic and over-react?" Neji made no comment to that.

"…Let's just go over to Naruto's and ask for his help with this search."

Both Neji and Tenten started to walk towards Naruto's apartment and although Tenten was worried about Hinata she was also glad because she got to spend the day with Neji.

Neji was also glad that Tenten decided to tag along and help, because he got to spend the day with her. Unaware that their thoughts were running along the same lines the Jounin and chunnin spent the 30 minute walk to Naruto's apartment in either a comfortable silence or with hushed talk.

Meanwhile, unaware of the slight panic she was causing her cousin and one of her close friends, Hinata was currently snuggled up with Naruto on his couch. Even though that Hinata was extremely content of where she was at the moment, she needed to get home before her father and cousin called a village wide search for her. Removing her head from where it was resting on Naruto's shoulder, Hinata sighed and looked up at her boyfriend.

Her lavender eyes met with the blue of her boyfriend and Hinata could tell that he wanted to know why she had just sighed but shaking her head, she smiled at him and he smiled his _real_ smile at her, meaning he got it.

A moment passed when Naruto then shifted Hinata, so she was now sitting in his lap and he was holding her hands. Willing away the blush that had sprung up when she was placed in her boyfriends lap, Hinata was wondering at what could have her Naruto looking so serious, so she sat up straight and decided to get to the point.

"What's the matter Naru-kun?" Smiling slightly at that his Hinata could read his moods so easily, Naruto mentally calmed himself and started to speak.

"Hina-hime, you know that being my girlfriend is very dangerous. Many of my fathers' and my enemies, would stop at nothing to get you, to get to me."

Hinata nodded understandingly, "I know that Naruto-kun, but I'm still willing to stand up and fight for you, with you."

Naruto felt so happy and in-love with the woman in his lap. She had grown so much from the small, shy, stuttering girl that couldn't even look at him in the eye to a strong and proud kunoichi.

Naruto nodded to Hinata's statement and continued, "I also told you about the Akatsuki, that they're out to get the Kyuubi that's sealed inside me, all those ninja are S-ranked and are extremely dangerous."

Hinata nodded and instead of speaking, she motioned for Naruto to continue. Taking a deep breath Naruto got to the point, "What I'm saying Hinata-chan, who do you want to tell about our relationship besides Granny and your father?"

Getting Naruto's point, Hinata lowered her head and thought of whom she would want to tell about her relationship with Naruto. It was silent in Naruto's apartment for about 2 minutes before Hinata raised her head, looked her boyfriend in the eyes and spoke.

"Neji-nii-san is the only one I want to tell." Naruto's eyes widened but he didn't need to ask Hinata why only Neji, it was like they could tell what each other were going to say and think without needing to use words.

"Neji-nii-san is like a brother to me and he should be the first to know out of all our friends," Naruto nodded in agreement, and then Hinata went on speaking, "So, you're only going to tell the Hokage about us?"

Naruto again nodded and then answered the unspoken why, "the Hokage…I really do consider her to be my grandmother and she _is_ also my godmother, so, she deserves to know, not only because she's the Hokage but because I consider her family."

When Hinata raised her eyebrow in a silent question, Naruto answered the unasked question, "I know for a fact that if we told Sakura, Ino, Kiba or Lee about us, they together would raise such a commotion like a celebration or something similar, It would kinda go against the whole, 'keeping it quiet' thing."

Smiling at his answers, Hinata removed her hands from Naruto's and clapped them together in joy, "Okay, now that we know who to tell, we should go see my father and tell him first."

When Naruto raised an eyebrow, Hinata deadpanned at him. "Naru-kun, if I don't see my father soon and tell him that I'm okay and that I have not been kidnapped, he'll otherwise start a village wide search for me."

Sweat-dropping at how overprotective her father could be, Naruto quickly agreed and got up from the couch with Hinata in his arms, bridal style. Putting his Hina-hime down, Naruto went to exit his apartment when a tug at his hand caused him to stop and look back at the reason for the tug.

Seeing his Hina-hime with an eyebrow raised and her free hand placed at her hip, he quickly got her meaning and dropped his head before sighing dramatically.

"Okay, first we'll clean up the breakfast dishes, get properly dressed and _then_ go see your father." Smiling that Naruto quickly agreed with her, she again tugged at his hand, this time towards the kitchen.

"I'll wash and you, Naru-kun, will dry then we'll both put the dishes away." Naruto shook his head and spoke up, "Hina-hime, you cooked all of breakfast, so, you are going to sit down while I'll clean up and I won't take no for an answer." Bringing up a hand to cover her mouth, she giggled at Naruto's stubborn face and sat down on the table, watching Naruto clean.

Naruto was half-way through the dishes when there was a knock at his door. Raising an eyebrow, Naruto turned to the clock on the wall and saw that it was 7:45 in the morning, Naruto then turned to Hinata.

"Who comes over this early in the morning?" Hinata just shrugged, "Could you answer the door Hina-hime? I'm sorta…" getting what her boyfriend meant (he was covered in soap suds at the moment and he looked absolutely hilarious), Hinata smiled, nodded her head and got down from the table to answer the door.

"Can I help y-…" started Hinata, while opening the door, but she abruptly cut herself off when she saw who was at the door. Neji was standing at the door, in shock, along with Tenten who was at a loss for words.

Eyes wide in surprise, Hinata tried to find a way to rationalize why she was in Naruto's apartment this early in the morning and dressed in one of his large shirts. All that was running through Hinata's mind at the moment was _'crap, crap, crap, oh crap…'_

Hinata heard Naruto yell to her, "Hinata! Who was at the…" Naruto's voice was getting closer to her so that means he finished the dishes and was on his way, she was just glad that he was smart and used her name, not his adoring nickname for her.

Turning the corner, Naruto spotted who _exactly_ was at the door while he finished his sentence, "…door." And all that ran through Naruto's mind was '…_shit_._ I'm soooo dead._'

Quickly thinking, Naruto went to act normally and hopefully Hinata will catch on. "Hey Neji, Tenten! We were just on our way to the Hyuuga compound, what brings you guys here?"

Glancing over at Hinata, Naruto saw that Hinata was looking at him and noticing the barest of nods from her, Naruto interpreted what it meant. Hinata was in.

Quickly snapping out of his shock, Neji's facial expression went from neutral/shock to anger in 0.2 seconds flat, "NARU-" Neji's shout/accusation, whatever it was, was cut off abruptly when Tenten slapped her hand over Neji's mouth.

"Can we come in?" If you didn't know her any better, you would think Tenten was the essence of calm but that far, _far _from the truth, she was royally pissed off. Motioning for the two to come in, Naruto went to the lounge room and waited.

After waiting barely 15 seconds, Tenten and Neji stalked into the apartment and sat down on the couch, waiting for the explanation. Hinata followed and moved to stand beside Naruto; the two were having their own silent conversation.

'_Do you want to tell Neji the truth now? Or do you want to tell him and Tenten the 'official' version instead, it's up to you.' _Was what Naruto was saying with an eyebrow raised, his eyes flicking between Hinata and their two guests.

Hinata did the barest of a shake of her head and looked at Neji and Tenten, replying with a look, '_Tell both of them the 'official' reason. Although Tenten's reliable I still want to keep our relationship secret as long possible'_. Taking a deep breath, Naruto spoke to the two on the couch from his position of leaning against a wall with his arms crossed,

"Now, before you two jump to conclusions, I didn't do _anything_ like that with Hinata." Hinata blushed at that, it was adorable. "I'm not that much like my teachers. I went on a late Ichiraku run last night and when I saw Hinata, underneath some shop for shelter and soaked, I invited her back to my apartment because she was still too far away from the Hyuuga compound and I didn't want to leave her in the rain where she was likely to get sick."

Looking over at Hinata, Neji and Tenten asked for a conformation of what Naruto had just said and when Hinata nodded, Neji and Tenten relaxed before Neji looked back at Naruto who was currently leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, his eyes distant and he had a serious face on. The face looked so out of character for the usually care-free Naruto, however, the serious face was wiped off Naruto's face and the happy-go-lucky façade was up before Neji could really register the look.

"Okay! Now that you two are not after my blood, and after we get dressed, can we go to the compound now? Preferably before Hiashi calls a village wide search?" the cousins sweat-dropped at that statement because they knew that, where his daughters were concerned, Hiashi could and _would_ go way beyond overboard.

After spending 10 minutes getting dressed, and dramatically emerging out of his bedroom in a funny pose, Naruto moved over to the front door of his apartment and went out the door before looking back inside the apartment because the three other ninja hadn't moved because of Naruto's weird change in mood.

"You guys coming?!" was heard by the three ninja before they too moved to exit the apartment and joined Naruto in the hallway. The rest of the 25/30 minute walk was spent in silence.

Hinata was anxious over what her father's reaction might be to her and Naruto's relationship and she was also upset at how _good_ Naruto's mask was because she noticed that Neji-nii, who was an expert in reading people, didn't think anything was wrong.

Tenten and Neji were walking beside each other, behind Hinata, and weren't talking. They were enjoying each others company because both knew that once Neji got into the compound, Neji's branch house duties would keep him in the compound for the rest of the day, and they won't be able to see each other until the next day for daily training.

So caught up in their own thoughts, they didn't notice that besides speaking in the hallway back in his apartment, Naruto hadn't spoken a word. Naruto took the chance to speak to the fox and ask some questions that were on his mind.

"_Kyuubi?..."_ Naruto directed this thought to the nine-tailed fox sealed in his gut, waiting for his answer. After waiting barely 2 minutes, Naruto went to 'speak' again but he was interrupted.

"…_**What do you want Kit?! You woke me up!"**_not responding to the angry reply like he usually would, Naruto continued, determined to find his answers to several of the questions that were running around his mind.

"_Would having you sealed inside me affect any of the romantic relationships that I get involved in?"_ noting that his kit was serious when he didn't bite back a reply, Kumara decided that just this once he would answer the questions that Naruto had.

"_**I guessing, because you actually asked me that type of question, it means that you finally got together with that lavender vixen?"**_ Hey, he was still a Kitsune he had to put in that jab, it was in his nature. Biting back another comeback (Naruto wanted the Kyuubi in a good mood), he just grunted his reply in his mind.

Stifling back his laughter so that Kumara could answer the question without suffocating from lack of air, he continued, _**"…To answer your question Kit, unless she was your soul mate, there wouldn't be any difference in a romantic relationship even **_**with**_** me sealed in you."**_

Stiffening at the words 'soul mate', Naruto asked another question to the Kitsune, his theory slowly being proven. _"What do __you__ mean by 'soul mate'?"_

"_**A soul mate, idiot of a kit, is the one person that you'll have an immediate connection with. They'll easily understand you better than anyone else you know and they'll bring a sense of calmness, strength, peace and happiness whenever you're around each other."**_

Naruto stayed silent while the Kitsune explained what a soul mate was, putting together pieces of past experiences and feelings whenever he was with Hinata at the time.

Kumara continued his explanation, _**"Because both you and your mother were my containers, you'll have more of a Kitsune nature towards certain things, like mating and personality, which is different to a humans."**_

Eyes widening at the comment about his mother, Naruto instantly asked another question, completely unrelated to his original line of thoughts, _"What do mean that my mother was your previous container?!-"_

Cutting off the Kit before he started to spout questions like they were going to go out of style and avoid the headache he knew he would get, Kumara answered all the questions that he knew his kit would ask,

"_**Your mother, Kushina Uzumaki – the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero – was my 2**__**nd**__** container. She came from the Uzumaki clan that use to reside in Whirlpool country and they were known for their long lives and mastery of seals. That's all I know about her, now TELL me your original questions or I'll stop being so co-operative."**_

Knowing that the Kitsune would make good on his threat, Naruto stored any questions about his mother and heritage, as well as questions that were now popping up about the night of his birth. He needed to get back to the original reason why he woke up the Kitsune in the first place.

"_What kind of Kitsune traits would I have?"_

Gathering his thoughts, the Kitsune answered his kit, "_**There's your love of pranks, which is both a genetic trait and a trait you got from me, enhanced senses like smell and eyesight, and the fact that Kitsune mate for life**_."

Taking a breath the Kitsune continued, "_**That means you'll know when you have your mate, true mates are able to sense each others thoughts and when you do mate you'll be able to actually **_**read**_** each others thoughts**_."

"_Mate?_" asked Naruto, he heard the fox sigh before stating,

"_**Sex, kit. When you have sex**_." Naruto's face turned a blistering red that looked like a bad sunburn before starting to stutter out-loud.

"Wha-what! that-that…AUGH!" Jumping at the hand that had been placed on his shoulder and willing away the sunburnt blush, also ignoring the laughter from the kitsune in his gut, Naruto turned to his Hina-hime who was what had jolted him out of his semi-meltdown.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" taking a moment to register the question, Naruto nodded and said,

"I'm fine Hinata." Seeing her raised eyebrow, Naruto looked back at Neji and Tenten who were both looking at them weirdly and looking back at Hinata, he slightly shook his head and mouthed 'later'.

Getting his message, Hinata took her hand off Naruto's shoulder, nodded, mouthing back 'ok' then looking to her right and gazed right at the Hyuuga compound.

Following her gaze, Naruto stared at the compound, mentally calming himself down. All he had to do walk into the compound. Meet with the head of the Hyuuga Clan and Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuuga. Tell him that he, Naruto, was dating his daughter, Hinata. No big deal…he was doomed.

Exhaling a breath that he didn't know he was holding, Naruto waited for Neji to say good-bye to Tenten before approaching him.

"Neji." Turning to face Naruto, Neji was shocked at the serious look on Naruto's face, although he didn't show it, "I want you to take me to Hiashi. I need to talk to him, its important."

Finding himself nod, Neji silently gestured for Naruto to follow him. Moving to be in front of Naruto and Hinata, Neji walked past the two guards who were guarding the entrance of the Hyuuga Compound. The three ninjas didn't speak while they walked past the open area of the compound.

Naruto could feel a few heated gazes, and looking out the corner of his eye, Naruto could pinpoint the reason for those hate-filled stares. They looked to be some of the Hyuuga Elders, even after proving himself to be loyal to the village and saving them from Pain, these Elders seemed to be unable to let go of their prejudices.

Tightening his jaw, Naruto resisted the urge to snap at the old men. Anger wouldn't change their opinion of him – it would just prove that he was an unstable in their eyes. He needed to prove to Hinata's father that he was mature enough to date his daughter and snapping at the Hyuuga Elders would stop that plan right in its tracks.

Noticing Naruto's anger and his stiff jaw, Hinata covertly gazed around the compound trying to see the cause behind Naruto's anger and noticing the hate-filled gazes of the Hyuuga Elders at her boyfriend, Hinata nearly snapped at them herself.

But being the Hyuuga Heiress, anger it is neither the answer nor is it proper to publicly show that negative emotion. Speeding herself up until she was shoulder-to-shoulder with her boyfriend, Hinata put on a cold façade, but peeking out the corner of her eye, she could see Naruto doing the same, and the gratitude and love that was shining in his eyes from her silent gesture made her feel so warm inside.

Leading the secret couple through the Hyuuga corridors, Neji registered the event. Curious as to why it happened; Neji put it at the back of his mind and decided he would ask the two after they saw Uncle. Two minutes later, found the three ninjas outside Hiashi Hyuuga's office and knocking on the door of the office, Neji waited for Hiashi to acknowledge them.

"Neji," looking to Naruto, Neji raised a eyebrow in question, "Could you stay with us while we talk to your Uncle?" going to answer, Neji was unknowingly cut off by Hiashi.

"Enter." At the word, Neji opened the door and gestured for Hinata and Naruto to enter the office. Entering the office, Hinata knelt in front of her father, who was sitting behind his desk and finishing paper work, Naruto followed Hinata's example and knelt beside her.

Hearing the door shut, Naruto looked towards the sound and was glad that Neji decided to stay. Neji was seated at the side of the room, in the same kneeling position as Hinata and himself.

A minute passed before Hiashi decided to look up and acknowledge the three teenagers in his office. Thanking Kami and the Log that his daughter was okay and well, Hiashi moved his attention from the well-being of his eldest daughter and mentally raised an eyebrow at the fact that Naruto Uzumaki, the most active ninja his age, was sitting still, not fidgeting in his seat and looking quite serious. Hiashi decided to break the silence.

"Is there reason why both my eldest daughter and Uzumaki Naruto are in my office?" Waiting for an answer, Hiashi was surprised to see that Naruto spoke first and in a respectful, but direct, manner. It seemed that today was full of surprises, but the next thing Naruto said and did was the last thing Hiashi expected from the orange ninja.

"Hiashi-sama, I requested that Neji escort me into the compound to speak with you on an important matter." Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Naruto decided to get the point before he chickened out.

"I am asking for your permission to date your eldest daughter, Hinata Hyuuga." Bowing low, Naruto waited for Hiashi's reaction. The three other people in the room were a mixture of being stunned and proud.

Hinata was extremely proud of her boyfriend, both for bravely asking for father for permission to date her and his respectful way made her fall even more in love with the man beside her. Neji was shocked at Naruto's boldness and his request; he thought Naruto liked Sakura – obviously not.

Hiashi Hyuuga was another that was shocked at Naruto's boldness and respectful speaking, but he was also thinking, '_You would be so proud of him and how he's turned out Minato, Kushina_.' Keeping up his cold façade, Hiashi moved to stand up and the movement caused Naruto to raise his head but he didn't lift himself from his bow.

"Before I give you my answer Uzumaki-san, I want you to explain why I should allow my daughter to date you." The statement some-what surprised Naruto, he expected Hiashi to outright say no, but Hiashi was giving him a chance to prove himself and not because he was the 'demon container' but because Hiashi was genuinely concerned about who to give his daughter to.

His respect for Hiashi rose exponentially. Pausing to gather his thoughts, Naruto straightened out of his bow (Finally!) and sat up straight with a serious look in his face.

"Hiashi-sama, I admit that I wasn't a well liked person in the village nor am I very smart and I'm also impulsive, however, I am very loyal and dedicated to your daughter and I love her." Naruto looked at Hinata at his last words and he could see how proud she was of him and he could see her love for him.

Still looking at Hinata, Naruto continued to speak from the heart, "Hiashi, I am asking you to allow me to date your daughter, not as a hero of Kohona, but as someone that loves your daughter very much."

Turning back to Hiashi, Naruto waited for his reply. Noticing the glance between the two and seeing the pure love that the two held for each other, Hiashi's conclusion was easy to come to.

But that didn't mean that he couldn't scare his future son-in-law out of his wits first.

"I see. Then my answer is yes, you may date my daughter Naruto Uzumaki, but first…" led off Hiashi who reached for something long and sharp that was hidden underneath his desk, it was the Hyuuga family sword. Unsheathing the sword, Hiashi got into the first stance, "…I suggest you run Uzumaki."

Gulping, Naruto replied, "Understood." There was a poof of smoke and Naruto was gone from the room. Exiting the room, Hiashi quickly spotted the orange ninja who was currently dashing across the compound…and looking like a chicken with it head cut off along with screaming at the top of his lungs.

Sweat-dropping at the antics, Hiashi started running after the freaked-out ninja. 10 minutes later, along with several severely freaked-out villagers and funny looks, found the duo on top of the Hokage mountain standing on top of the Fourth's head.

Naruto was breathing heavily and trying to get his breathing under control while Hiashi didn't seem to be out of breath…at all. Naruto spoke first,

"Is there a reason why you're CHASING me with a SWORD?!" gasped Naruto who went back to trying to breathe properly. Hiashi merely stood there and answered,

"Yes." Silence followed.

"…You're not going to tell me are you?"

"No."

"Right…" Finally breathing properly, Naruto continued speaking, "I should go then and tell the Hokage about what just happened, shouldn't I."

"That would be wise." Knowing he won't be able to figure out _why_ he was chased around the village by Hiashi when he was allowed to date Hinata, Naruto decided to think about it later. Standing up straight and moving to leave, Hiashi asked him a question,

"Does my daughter know the risks of dating you and why that is?" to which Naruto simply stated, "Yes, she does." And disappeared, Hiashi thought to himself, '_He's grown up well, Minato, Kushina,'_ before he too disappeared, ninja style.

**At the Hyuuga Compound:**

Waiting outside the compound was Hinata with Neji standing beside her. Neither cousin were surprised when Naruto turned up out of nowhere. Grabbing Hinata's hand and yelling a 'goodbye' over his shoulder to a slightly amused Neji, Naruto started running/walking towards the Hokage tower.

Looking at the running couple, Neji thought to himself, '_I'll ask about the reason for what happened in the compound later, I have a feeling that if I asked now – I wouldn't get a answer.'_ Neji turned around to re-enter the Hyuuga compound and return to his branch house duties.

When Hinata finally managed to get Naruto to slow down, stop and explain what had happened, Naruto had told her what happened between the two men and she was just as confused as he was.

"I don't get your father." Stated Naruto, who was looking very serious and in response Hinata just laughed. Looking around and seeing that villagers were looking at the two weirdly, Naruto pulled a still laughing Hinata into a alleyway that was out if sight.

Crossing his arms and pouting, Naruto whined at Hinata, "Hina-chaaaan, stop laughing at me."

Laughter finally dieing down, Hinata responded while wiping away the water that had collected at the corner of her eyes, "S-Sorry Naru-kun, it's just…" giggling a bit more, Hinata continued, "I couldn't help it, you looked so serious." Making the pout bigger, Naruto looked away when he felt a hand on his face and moving his eyes, Naruto saw that it was Hinata. Letting his face being moved by Hinata, he felt his eyes soften at the look on her face.

She was pouting with her big lavender eyes starting to water at the corner. Naruto's resolve crumbled faster than when he absolutely starving and he starts to eat his favourite Ichiraku ramen.

Sighing loudly, Naruto moved his hand from his side so it was now cradling the hand Hinata had to his face, "It's not fair, I just can't stay mad at you Hina-hime." Blushing in response, Hinata moved their intertwined hands from Naruto's face and let them hang at their side.

Tugging at his hand, Hinata started walking, "Don't we need to see the Hokage now?"

"Yep, I also need to explain why your father was chasing me around the village." said Naruto, who tightly squeezed his Hina-hime's hand before letting go and stuffing both hands into his pants pocket to avoid temptation.

Knowing why her Naru-kun let go, Hinata smiled and moved her hands so that that were now clasped behind her back. The mention of her father led her back to the question she asked back at the front of the Hyuuga mansion.

"Naruto-kun, can you now explain why you yelled out before we went into my home?" and when Naruto went a dark red that could put some of hers to shame, she got really interested to what had happened.

Naruto looked down and started poking his index fingers together, doing an eerily good job of imitating a younger Hinata.

"Naruto-kun..?"

"W-Well, I was worried that because of the fox," Naruto gestured towards his stomach, "t-that it would affect our relationship…" Rasing an eyebrow, Hinata waited for Naruto to continue, she knew that if she pressured him he would clam up.

"A-and the fox said that, being sealed in me wouldn't do anything…" said Naruto, who led off, he was too embarrassed to finished his sentence. Looking at Naruto, Hinata could tell that he won't say anything else on the subject, the reddening of his checks was a tell-tale sign that he was too embarrassed to continue.

Oh well. She had an unlimited time to find out what had happened between the fox and her boyfriend. Naruto would tell her eventually. The two didn't speak for the rest of the walk to the Hokage's office. Naruto was trying to get over the embarrassing conversation from before and Hinata was naturally too shy to say anything.

The couple arrived at Hokage tower and Hinata followed Naruto up the side of the building, sticking herself to the wall with her chakra. After looking inside the building to see if the Granny was speaking to anyone, Naruto opened the window with a flourish.

"Yo, Granny!" Tsunade jumped slightly, turning to where she heard the annoying voice come from, she tried to frown at the orange ninja but seeing him smile a real smile and not one of those 'happy masks' that he always wore, Tsunade ended up smiling just a little, making the frown turn more into a smirk.

Slightly twirling the sake bottle in her hand, Tsunade spoke, "What do you want brat?" she was surprised when Naruto didn't immediately back chat the 'brat' comment; instead he just entered the room, with Hinata Hyuuga coming in after him. Stunned, all Tsunade could do was watch as Naruto walked to the front of her desk and sat down and blankly registered it when Hinata bowed and said 'sorry for barging in' and followed Naruto's example.

Tsunade just stared at the two, Naruto was sitting calmly – no loud exclamations for a new mission, no fidgeting – and Hinata, who was also sitting calmly…IT DIDN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!

Whenever Hinata was in the same room as Naruto all she would do would blush red, look down and point her fingers together and the aura that Hinata would emanate was one of shyness and one with no self confidence. She had gotten better over the years that Naruto had been away but compared to now, they were nothing!

Hinata looked like the proud, confident kunoichi that Tsunade imagined she be later in the future and this time she seemed to emanate love and happiness…

"…nny? GRANNY!" Startled out of the reverie that she was in, Tsunade mentally shook her head and answered the brat.

"What, Gaki?" Tsunade smiled when Naruto pouted at the 'gaki' but that smile was quickly wiped of her face and was replaced by stunned surprise.

"Hinata and I have something important to tell you Tsunade." The serious expression on the usually easy-going brats face made it clear to the Hokage that what ever this news was, it was probably close to an S-Class Secret.

Signalling to her hidden ANBU to leave the room and sealing the room after all ANBU had left; Tsunade focused her gaze on the two teenagers in front of her. Leaning forward, placing both her elbows on her desk and bringing her hands to intertwine in front of her face, Tsunade was now serious.

"What is it Naruto?" seeing her favourite Gaki take a deep breath, Tsunade braced herself for whatever news the two were bringing.

"Tsunade, Hinata and I are now dating."

…That was _not _what she had expected, getting rid of the serious expression on her face, Tsunade leaned back into her chair with a huff.

"That's it Gaki? I thought it was serious-" cutting her off, Naruto started to explain.

"It _is_ serious Granny, me dating Hinata is **dangerous**. She _knows_ Tsunade – about the fox, Akatsuki with the S-class criminals after me and my father's enemies – everything."

Tsunade was now wide-eyed and stunned. Looking to Hinata, Tsunade could _see_ the love that the girl, now woman, held for the man-boy next to her. Tsunade was glad that she decided to put up the secrecy seals. Another thought stopped her.

"What do you mean, 'your father's enemies', Gaki?" sighing Naruto waved one of his hands around in an exuberant manner.

"Y'know, the Fourth Hokage? Minato Namikaze? My father?"

All Tsunade could ask was, "H-how? W-when?"

"Dad put a fail-safe around the seal, that if I ever went up to 8-tails, he would show up to stop me, which was what I did do when Hinata was killed by one of Pein's bodies, I just snapped and started to fight Pein." Stunned was the best way to describe the fifth Hokage of Kohana right about now.

"I was planning on telling you when you became chunnin Naruto." Reaching into one of the draws in the left side of her desk, Tsunade undid a complicated seal placed there and handed a bunch of files to Naruto.

Quickly rifling though the pile, Naruto could see that it was letters, diaries, pictures – all addressed to him from _both_ of his parents. Smiling at the pile, Naruto looked up and smiled a true smile at his grandmother-like figure.

"Thank-you, Granny." Tsunade didn't yell at the brat for calling her 'granny' this time, she could tell that he really meant it and not it the teasing manner he usually did it in. Deciding to move back to the original conversation, Tsunade spoke up.

"Okay, now that I know that the two of you are dating, what do you want me to do with that information?" Pulling himself together, and putting the files in his lap Naruto answered the question.

"We've told Hinata's father about the two of us and he approves," Tsunade was shocked at that, "so we wanted to tell you for two reasons: one – because I consider you family Granny and two – because of how dangerous it is for the two of us to be dating."

Feeling happy that the gaki considered her family but she was still confused at the second reason, Tsunade voiced a question, "I get the danger behind Hinata dating you Gaki, but what I don't get is: how does you, a Kohona ninja dating the Hyuuga Heiress become dangerous?"

Hinata answered this time, "Hokage-sama, may I explain why?" gesturing for Hinata to continue, Tsunade listened to the Heiress' explanation. "Hokage-sama, because of my high position as the Hyuuga Heiress, there are many suitors from different families, not only from Kohana but from different villages and even some countries. If these 'suitors' found out that I'm dating someone like Naruto, who doesn't publicly come from a prestigious family or from a large amount of wealth, they would either come in hoards to prove to my father and myself that they are better than Naruto, or try to do Naruto harm so that they could get a chance at dating me."

Processing the information, the Hokage could see why the two came to talk to her. Looking at the two, Tsunade didn't want anything bad to happen to the couple in front of her. The two had gone through enough bad things in their lives to last at least three lifetimes.

"Okay, I'll help you two keep your relationship secret until the two of you decide to go public." Seeing the two relieved smiles that we sent her way in response, Tsunade felt that she made the right decision.

"Now, I need both of you lovebirds to get out of my office so I can do my paperwork."

Making a shooing motion, Hinata and Naruto (blushing at the 'lovebirds' comment) got up and made their way to the door that led out of the office. Reaching for the sake bottle that she unknowingly put down on her desk during the conversation, Tsunade went to take a sip when she registered a yelled comment coming from Kohana's Number One Unpredictable ninja that almost caused her to spit out the precious liquid.

"BY THE WAY, GRANNY, YOU'LL BE GETTING COMPLAINTS ABOUT HIASHI CHASING ME AROUND THE VILLAGE TODAY!"

Spluttering, Tsunade swallowed her precious sake before throwing a nearby paperweight at the grinning orange ninja, which missed, and yelled, "GET. OUT. NARUTO!" There was a pause, "…AND STOP CALLING ME GRANNY!

Chuckling at the chaos caused to Tsunade, Naruto covered his smiling mouth with one hand while tightly gripping his Hina-hime's hand with the other. The couple were currently standing on top of one of Kahona's many tall buildings, and as they stood there for a few seconds more, anyone who had chanced to look up at the time, they would have seen the couple surrounded by the sun, shining through the clouds, giving them a glowing golden aura…when they just vanished – out of sight.

* * *

_**Several Years Later**_**:**

Naruto took a deep breath and let it out while adjusting the kimono that he had on. Turning slightly to his right, Naruto called out to someone who was just outside the door.

"OI, Sasuke-teme!" said Teme poked his head through the opened door.

"What Dobe?"

"Do I have this thing on right?" Sighing, Sasuke moved to enter the room to look his best-friend over. Naruto was currently dressed in a traditional black wedding kimono and he kept adjusting it.

(**A/N**:** I'm not going to go into detail of what the kimonos look like, look up the images up if you really want to know**).

"You look fine Naruto," Moving over, Sasuke slapped Naruto's hands away from the kimono and did the adjusting himself. Letting Sasuke adjust the kimono Naruto meanwhile looked his best friend over, he was wearing a dark blue formal kimono and he could see that Sasuke had slightly gelled his hair to keep it in place. Probably the result of Asuka, Sasuke's fiancé, getting to him and demanding that he put the stuff in. Naruto grinned at the mental of image of Sasuke submitting to his fiancé so easily, but to be fair Asuka was _scary_ - she was an elite Jonin that specialised with weapons and poisons, so she wasn't one to cross.

Naruto thought that was ironic that Sasuke, who has always been one to take charge and be a leader, was completely whipped by a woman who was couple of years his junior and is actually quite gentle and submissive…he hadn't missed the irony on himself either.

Sasuke had finally finished with adjusting the kimono and turned to grab something from a near by desk which made Naruto see that his kimono had the Uchiha fan embroidered on the back. Seeing Sasuke turn back with a comb in hand, Naruto tried to make a quick get away, however he was foiled by Sasuke who grabbed the back of his kimono.

Not wanting to rip the delicate fabric, Naruto sighed and submitted to his fate of his hair being combed through. Although he won't be _completely_ tame.

"Dobe! Stop moving!" grunted Sasuke, who was trying to deal with a struggling Naruto – who DID NOT WANT a comb through his hair. Putting one last stroke of the comb through Naruto's hair, the Uchiha threw the comb back onto the desk.

"Dobe, I'm finished with the comb, you can stop struggling now." Sweat-dropping at the antics of his best friend, Sasuke turned to the only mirror in the room so he could adjust his own kimono. Reaching to move his hair, Sasuke stopped himself before he could touch it and just grimaced. Seeing a grinning Naruto in the mirror, Sasuke just rolled his eyes, "You know very well who put this stuff in my hair, so stop grinning Naruto!" chuckling, Naruto just shrugged his shoulders before asking a question.

"How's Asuka been Sasuke?"

To those who knew him very well, like Naruto, they would be able to see the small smile that was present on Sasukes face. "She's been doing very well, although I've noticed that she's been a little tired lately, she's also been getting sick." Raising an eyebrow Naruto just said,

"Well, Asuka's just probably overworking herself with planning both ours and your wedding." There was a slight pause,

"Maybe, but…she just seems _different_ lately."

Still smiling slightly, Sasuke turned to face Naruto, finished with tweaking with his kimono. Seeing the wistful look on his best friends face, Naruto's eyes softened at the look.

"…She really makes you happy, doesn't she Sasuke." Snapping to look at Naruto, Sasuke could see that he meant it and that he was serious but he also knew what Naruto was referring to.

After Sasuke had returned to Kohona, he was immediately jailed and then tried for his crimes – it was only after Naruto fought and negotiated for him, did he avoid a death sentence.

Sasuke then went onto prove that he was loyal to Kohana by doing anything they asked of him and that's how he met Asuka, they had literally run into each other while in the forest near Kohona, Asuka was training while Sasuke was doing routine exercises (no jutsu until he proved he wouldn't abuse it). Knocking Asuka down, Sasuke had apologized (which he _never_ did) and helped the girl up. Apologising also, Asuka introduced herself but had to leave before she could ask for Sasuke's name in return. They kept meeting like that and for 2 weeks, with Sasuke managing to avoid telling Asuka his name.

When she finally confronted Sasuke about his name, he told her that he wanted her to know _him_ and not what he's known by.

Understanding his reasons, Asuka let the matter drop and started to call him Kuro-sa instead until a month had gone by and she again asked to know his name.

Finally telling her, Sasuke was relieved when she accepted him for being a former criminal and still wanted to see him, 2 months passed by before Sasuke asked to date her and they are now a happy to-be-married couple. Like Naruto and Hinata, the couple decided to keep their relationship secret until Sasuke was a fully trusted ninja in Kohona again.

Sasuke had told Naruto about the relationship after the two had been dating for a month, in return, Naruto told Sasuke about his and Hinata's relationship. Asuka and Hinata became best friends once they met and the two were now often seen talking to each other around the village.

"When's the ceremony again?" asked Naruto, pulling Sasuke out of his reminiscing.

"A couple of weeks after you and Hinata come back from your honeymoon. Asuka said and I quote 'I will not have my wedding WITHOUT my best friend!'" imitated Sasuke when he was interrupted by Garra how decided to poke his head through the open door.

"You're going to be late unless you hurry Naruto." Was all the Kazekage got out before being almost run over by the frantic ninja, sweat-dropping at the antics of their best friend, Garra and Sasuke just followed the running ninja, sighing.

_**With the Girls:**_

In the bride's room, you could see a young women pacing back and forth within the room, the twisting and squeezing her hands was the only indication that she was nervous. The young woman had long brown hair that was twisted into a complicated braided bun with a few shorter hair strands framing her face, and the woman's make-up really brought out the beauty in her – the combination of light pinks, purples and blues highlighted her eyes and made them pop, the pink blush on her cheeks helped frame her face and the red lipstick on her lips gave the illusion that they were fuller. The woman was dressed in a formal kimono with an Uchiha fan embroidered on the back but the colour was a combination of light purple and blue.

The Maid of Honour was stunning, but she was nothing compared to the bride.

"Asuka-chan, with all your pacing, you would think that _you're _the one getting married today," said a playfully amused voice. Turning, Asuka put her hands on her hips and pouted at the woman in front of her.

"'Ta-chan, don't tease me, you know why I'm wearing a hole in the floor…and why aren't you worried about the wedding anyway?" 'Ta-chan' turned out to be Hinata, fully decked out in a beautiful white wedding kimono that had faint purple flowers embroidered into the dress. Her long indigo hair was put up into a tall messy bun with her bangs framing her face and her make-up, she had black mascara and eyeliner that made her eyes stand out with light pink and white eye-shadow that further accentuated her eyes, then the faint amount of pink blush brought out her cheeks with a light pink shiny lip-gloss that highlighted her lips.

Said lips that were now pulled into a grin, eerily similar to her soon-to-be husbands', "Because I'm marrying the man I love. Don't distract me, so…are you pregnant?" the question made Asuka smile, and inwardly started to jump up and down in joy but Hinata could see that she held a bit a fear in her eyes.

"I'm 6 weeks along." Hinata could see the joy that was shining on Asuka's face but Hinata was also very confused as to why her best friend looked so scared. She had a theory but she had to ask to prove it.

"Asuka-chan, what's wrong?" Taking a deep breath, Asuta started talking.

"'Ta-chan, I-I'm scared. What if he doesn't want the baby, what if it's too soon in our relationship, having a baby is a big responsibility and what if I'm a horrible mother a-and-" Hinata cut the girl off before she could start to get hysterical, it couldn't be good for the baby.

"Whoa, whoa Asuka-chan, I need you to calm down and breathe." Following Hinata's advice, Asuka started to take some deep breaths, once Hinata could visibly see that Asuka had calmed down did she hug the girl and start to talk.

"Asuka, you're being silly. For one, Sasuke loves you and he looks happier with you more than I've ever seen him, my Naruto says the same thing. Two, you've been together for almost 2 years now and you're getting married in a couple of weeks so you'd have to start thinking about having a baby soon. Finally I know for a _fact_ that Sasuke would love to be a father and you would be a perfect mother to the child, I've seen you interact around children whenever we were around the park or other places with children."

"B-but 'Ta-chan, what if-"

"No. Asuka-chan do not think like that," said Hinata firmly, putting a stop to the would-be hysterical rant, "I know that you and Sasuke will fight, especially with the added stress of parent-hood, but that's apart of a healthy relationship. Stop worrying, Sasuke will love the fact that he'll be a father" Finally seeing the relaxed look on her best friends face, Hinata allowed herself to smile at Asuka.

"R-really?" Asuka said it in a small voice and Hinata immediately replied, "Really."

Finished with conversation, the two women looked to the door that opened slightly where they saw Tenten poke her head through, "Hey Hinata, hey Asuka…It's time."

Beaming Hinata moved over to Tenten with Asuka following just behind her reaching Tenten, Hinata couldn't help the sad look that passed over her face. Tenten had been the most devastated out of all of them from Neji's death and it came as a shock that when Tenten revealed they were planning to come public with their relationship after the War.

"I really wish he was here with us Tenten." The statement was met with a small smile from Tenten and Hinata was glad that she was making headway with her grief. Moving past Tenten, Hinata started to breathe deeply so she could alleviate the sudden fluttering in her stomach.

(**A/N: I'm not going to describe the wedding, I have no idea how a traditional Japanese wedding is supposed to go.**)

The whole wedding ceremony was a quiet one, beautiful and absolutely stunning but still quiet. The Newlyweds had only invited Tsunade, Hiashi, Sasuke, Asuka, Tenten and Garra for the ceremony, Tsunade was presiding over the wedding, Hiashi was (of course) giving away the bride, Asuka and Tenten were her bridesmaids and Sasuke and Garra was Naruto's groomsmen.

The two knew that they were going to get hell about it from their other friends, team-mates and sensei's but at the moment they were too happy to care. Waving to their friends and family from the boat that they were currently on, Hinata and Naruto watched as the small group that was present for their wedding grew smaller and smaller as the boat pulled out of port.

Smiling, Hinata turned to her husband, "So Naru-kun, are you going to tell me where we're going for our Honeymoon?"

Smiling one of his real smiles at his new wife, Naruto replied, "There _is_ a stunning summer house that's owned by the King of Moon Country and because I know both him and his son personally from an old mission of mine, and we get to stay there for our _entire_ Honeymoon."

Smirking at the sly suggestion that her new husband implied, Hinata pulled him closer by his kimono practically purring, "I'm looking forward to it, Na. Ru. To-kun~"

Lowering his face, Naruto brought his lips close to hers, "I love you Hinata Uzumaki, with all my mind, heart and soul." He breathed and Hinata transfixed by her husbands handsome face close to her own and the jolt at realising her new last name, Hinata replied,

"And, I love you too, Naruto Uzumaki, with all my mind, heart and soul."

It just seemed so poetic when they finally brought their lips together for a loving kiss that their figures became outlined by the brilliant colours of sun, setting behind them…

**THE END**

* * *

**That is the END of this Fanfic – there will be ****NO**** sequel or updates to this fiction so please don't ask for one. I tried to make a good ending to this fic for my readers – so if you're not happy with it, tough. That's how I ended it.**

**Before people try to kill me for killing off Neji (author dodges the thrown sharp and pointy objects) – I was **_**trying**_** to keep to the actual plotline of the Manga. Trust me, when I read the manga chapter where Masashi had killed off Neji, I ended up ranting to my amused little brother about it. Anyways I digress…I hope that you enjoyed this fiction, please review, comment or whatever you do at the end of reading a fanfiction.**

**Yours Truly, Aemilius95.**


End file.
